


midnight storms

by narryy



Series: seho non au drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryy/pseuds/narryy
Summary: junmyeon's comfort has always been in sehun's arms





	midnight storms

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's a little short and phrasing's sorta awkward but really wanted to write this out!

the sound of the rumbling thunder awoke junmyeon from his slumber with a start. his heart thudded, threatening to come out of his chest as his hands scrambled around his bedsheets to find sehun. however, his hands were only met with empty, crumpled sheets, reminding him of the fight he had with sehun the night before. he looked over to check the time and it was currently 3 am. he couldn’t go back to sleep, not without his tall, protective maknae to hold him.

his mind went back to the argument they had earlier on about sehun’s habits of coming back to the dorm late. it had been triggered with a mix of junmyeon being jealous and worried at the same time as sehun kept hanging out with some of his friends from high school and really often coming back drunk which is bad for his health and the fact that sehun was spending time with others rather than him was hurting junmyeon’s feelings a little as he felt that he was becoming a second priority.

“the world doesn’t fucking revolve around you junmyeon!” sehun had shouted, “i see you everyday in the dorm, we share the same room, we live with each other! don’t you think i’d get a little sick of your face?”

junmyeon’s head started spinning at the admission and suddenly his surroundings felt a little too warm.

“well, it’s not my fault i felt that you didn’t want to be around me anymore and that you were taking advantage of my help when you were drunk! i mean you could be cheating on me for all i know!” he defended.

“what makes you even think that i’m gonna cheat on you? you must be fucking dumb because i chose you out of all people but you know what, you’re starting to make me regret my choice,” sehun snarled.

junmyeon couldn’t take anymore of it, so he just ran back into his room and slammed the door, throwing himself onto the bed, feeling a sort of deja vu where he had a fight with his members a few weeks ago. why do i always have to face this sort of drama all the time. why can’t things just be peaceful, he thought.

his thoughts were interrupted when he heard another sharp thunder outside. junmyeon whimpered to himself as he tossed to his other side, hugging the cold pillow which had sehun’s faint scent of his cologne, pretending that he was burying himself into sehun’s chest but it seemed to just fail. should i just go find him and apologise? he pondered. he felt too scared to pass this storm alone.

so after several minutes of debating along with some heart attacks from the sudden sets of thunder, he quickly got up and half ran to the living room to find a large lump on the sofa bed, snoring away. junmyeon exhaled shakily as he approached his boyfriend afraid for his reaction when he awoke him.

“sehunnie,” junmyeon mumbled, “please wake up… i’m really scared.”

sehun grumbled at the sound of his boyfriend’s timid voice, rubbing an eye as he woke up to another soft rumble from the clouds. he was confused as to why the leader was waking him up until the realisation donned upon him that the smaller was afraid of thunderstorms. pushing aside the fight they had (which plagued his mind for hours), he sat up, opening his arms for junmyeon to go into. the moment the elder fell into his arms, sehun hugged him tightly, a hand on his head stroking his hair and the other on his back, patting his spine up and down, trying to soothe junmyeon from the chaos outside. 

the storm was very much alive still but with sehun, it was much more bearable. “i’m sorry,” junmyeon whispered, “i didn’t mean what i said and i know you just wanna have fun with your friends and i’m just being a little too cautious.”

“shh, it’s alright baby, i’ve said some things i shouldn’t have and you were only looking out for me. i’ve realised that i really haven’t spent much time with you either, unless sleeping on the same bed or eating with you counts. don’t worry i forgive you and i hope you forgive me too.” 

“of course, sehunnie. i missed you so much.”

“and i, you.”

 

the next morning, kyungsoo found the couple asleep on the sofa bed as he was on the way to the kitchen to make some breakfast, shaking his head, assuming that they made up some time during the night. he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and very familiar voice whisper into his ear, “good morning, jagi.”

“mmm, good morning nini,” kyungsoo responded and waddled to the kitchen with jongin clinging onto him closely.


End file.
